1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a semiconductor device having a semiconductor element.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, so-called active matrix driving method display panels or semiconductor integrated circuits which include semiconductor elements typified by thin film transistors (hereinafter also referred to as TFTs) and MOS transistors have been manufactured by using a light exposure process (hereinafter referred to as a photolithography process) which employs a photomask to form a resist mask, and then selectively etching various thin films.
In a photolithography process, after applying a resist over an entire surface of a substrate and performing pre-baking, the resist is exposed by being irradiated with ultraviolet light or the like through a photomask and is then developed to form a resist mask. Subsequently, using the resist mask as a mask, portions of thin films (thin films formed of semiconductor material, insulating material, or conductive material) other than portions that are to form a semiconductor layer and wirings are removed by etching, and thereby a semiconductor layer and wirings are formed.
Further, in Patent Document No. 1 (Japanese Published Patent Application No. S 63-84789) and Patent Document No. 2 (Japanese Published Patent Application No. H 2-317), the present applicants have described a thin film processing method in which a light-transmitting conductive film is irradiated with a linear laser beam having a wavelength of 400 μm or less and an open slot is formed.